Predator
by Cherryayay
Summary: I can't find the Predator movies in category! Oh well. Jaune is a Predator. Yada yada. Just read it. Tell me what you think. Pairing?
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO! I wanted to try this. To all my viewers, sorry I haven't been posting, I have been having a busy schedule and writers block. I am sorry and hope I can continue soon. Stupid brain. This will be a RWBY and Predator thing, then I will try another Predator thing without RWBY. I want to make Jaune a Predator, because it sounds like an interesting change from normal. Hope you like!**

* * *

A single figure was stalking his prey, a Nouk Deer. The Predator flashed his mask's eyes, illuminating his eye covers and removing the frost on it. Taking out its plasma rifle, it aimed the slender rifle at the six legged animal. White in color, four antlers, six legs, two tails, and full of meat.

Firing a quick blast, the deer couldn't even flinch as its brain was destroyed.

The Predator got up from its spot, walking into the clearing. Six feet in height, piercing blue eyes, light silver skin color, tough muscle, long dreadlocks, and only two lower mandibles instead of four. His dual swords and dual bladed retractable claws on his right arm, a wrist computer on the left, two shoulder cannons on his pack, several symbols of successful hunts riddling his mask and armor. His armor was simple armor: a chest piece that only covers his upper portion, metal plates going down the outer portion of his legs, netting covering his entire body, long leather leggings with sharp metal boots, a symbol for honor on his metal belt holding his custom made cloth flag, one that goes on his waist or on his spear.

Being the only male of seven female children, his head shape came out smaller and more round, unlike that of most males. Luckily, many males go through skull shortenings at birth, a permanent feature that gives them a rounder shaped head instead of the oval shape most males keep.

Scanning for any other animals, he couldn't find any suitable heat signatures from his drone. Placing the drone in the cubby of his metal back shell, He took the carcass and left to his ship, running at a full sprint before the body lost it's heat.

The ship was triangular, four twin thrusters at the end, two more on each wing, the wings were forty feet long and angled to nearly straight back. The entire ship is five hundred feet in length, fifty feet wide and a oval area from the front and reaching to the middle, sharp and deep black tints.

The ship is actually made for speed and stealth, unlike the humongous ships that can hold over five million of his kind, it can only hold forty members.

Placing the Deer into the coolant room, it micro-freezed it and the heat and body was preserved. Taking off into space, he left the ice planet.

Removing his mask (rectangle where the mouth is, long slitted eye holes with triangle shapes on bottom and top part of the eyes) a gasp of air left his face, and he stretched out his two mandibles. He has been courted by females before due to his strength and unwavering loyalty, but it was usually the two mandibles that got him attention. Most of the time is negative.

Sighing in bliss, he removed the inner protection of his neck and let the cool air kiss his skin. Walking to the bathroom, he filled the metal tub with heated slime (it works like water) and removed his armor and clothing, slightly cringing at the smell of feces and other things he has to rub on to blend in. No Yautja likes working smelling like their own shit.

He sighed in bliss again as he sank into the tub, his muscles relaxing in the heat of the liquids. He clicked and growled in pleasure, purring as the knots unwound themselves.

* * *

Putting on his cloth Yautja loin cloth and leggings, he saw the blinking message indicator on his control console.

Placing the heated meal he got down, he took the call. Pressing two glowing runes a heavily decorated Yautja appeared. Clicking in recognition, it was High Elder Ka'avan. "Ja'aan Ar'rc. The Council is messaging you of a mission for planet X2-XX4." Ja'aan clicked his mandibles in remembrance of the planet and its odd inhabitants. They did make interesting Hunt though.

"The Council has reason to believe the Internecivus raptus Linguafoeda acheronsis (Xenomorphs. Look it up) are on this planet. A Queen is rumored to be making a Qua (den) at these coordinates. You are the closest Yautja ship and you will be taking these pests out."

"Yes High Elder."

"I give you my blessing Quenya (Brother). Remove these Demays (Demons) from existence."

Ja'aan roared in acknowledgement. The screen flickered out, and Ja'aan (if you don't know yet, Jaune) placed the coordinates into the computer, making the thrusters send the ship flying towards the blue planet at mach 20.

Reaching the planet only took twenty Earth minutes. The planet was big and blue, several huge land masses covered the surface, two looked like the ooman "Dragons".

Walking to his armory, he took his metal shell, taking his drone, dual shoulder cannons, plasma rifle, two Disks, his wrist claws and computer, several bolts for the dart part of his claws, a whip, his dual swords, a shield he made in a smiting room, three spears and four vials of blue acid.

With the planet in front of him, he took a small pod (made for eight people) and detached from his ship, heading straight to the blue planet. Taking spare pieces of armor and medical equipment from the cargo boxes of the smaller ship, he entered X2-XX4's atmosphere.

Now landing, this was something that he enjoyed. The shaking, the turbulence, the adrenaline of the fall, it made him shudder in excitement from free fall.

Especially the jolt of landing. With a _hiss~_ the small ship opened and he was greeted with pink trees, red floor, and the sounds of the forest. Sending the ship into hover five hundred feet up in mirror mode, he activated his cloaking system and took off for the Hunt to begin.

* * *

Ja'aan has seen many brave things from his own kind: sacrificing themselves to save their brothers, fighting to the last stand, standing up in extremely difficult odds, even challenging a High Elder. He has never seen something as he was witnessing: A small ooman female with long floppy ears was using some kind of staff to fight the Xenomorphs. And she was _winning._ The staff launched out some kind of element with each strike, making Ja'aan curious to how it worked.

A woman with a big revolving gun and some odd clothing came out of a small purse, a man with pointy ears was using some small knives, and a giant man was using a giant sword.

A small girl was using a giant scythe that fired some kind of projectile, another woman, this one yellow, was punching the Xenos, her hair on fire, a black colored ooman with amazing agility was using a small gun and two swords to fight the horde, and a white themed woman had a thin sword that worked like the big eared one.

A big red head ooman was using a sword and spear, gaining a lot of respect from Ja'aan, a smaller man used two guns with blades on the ends, a small girl with a giant hammer was singing and using the hammer to crush the bugs, and a small girl with no heat signature and a weird bow was using several blades in a big circle, keeping the bugs at bay.

Several dead Xenos were keeping the big group at bay with their melting bodies, and only a few Xenos remained, becoming mince meat in seconds. The group stopped and let their guard down, a fatal mistake the Ja'aan chastised. He noticed that the groups weapons were being thrown onto the ground, obviously melting from the acidic blood of the bugs. Ja'aan groaned: will they ever learn?

A blood curdling roar cut through the dead silence, and the Queen broke through the tall trees. The group yelled something in ooman and began to huddle together, no doubt terrified. The Queen was twenty feet tall, a huge insectoid body, long claws and a tail that was bigger than its own body, the spear tipped end was taller than the scythe user.

Taking charge, Ja'aan jumped down and leapt up, in a smooth twist, he plunged a spear into its head. Screaming in pain, it clawed at the metal.

With a thud, Ja'aan landed, creating a crater on the ground and startling the group. He turned and shouted "GO" in the ooman language, an order they complied with gladly. Taking out his swords, he charged the enraged bug.

* * *

Ruby Rose was _not_ happy. First some weird enemies come out, her sweetheart gets destroyed, and some stranger helps them, then they leave him to die. Can they _be_ any more cowardly!?

Running, they met up with General Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda at the rendezvous point, the three Hunters obviously worried for them. Even more so at the injuries they sustained.

Ironwood was the first to act: "What happened back there?!"

Coco answered, "Some bug things attacked us, then they destroyed our weapons because their blood freaking _melted them!_ " Coco, Weiss, and Velvet were spared, their weapons only eing used for range.

"Melted'?!" Glynda was shaking with worry for her students. They never encountered such enemies before. "That's not the worst part: this big one came in then some guy attacked it. We ran like cowards." Velvet was surprisingly clear, her voice trembling with guilt. The others felt stabs at their hearts for leaving the guy with the big one. But they couldn't do anything right?

Before anyone could continue, a deafening scream came through, they looked and were terrified at what they saw: a soldier standing near the tree line had a massive black bone sticking out of his chest, blood was pooling everywhere and then he was thrown to the ground in a sickening crunch.

The giant bug came out, but they were surprised that it had such serious damaged: the head, used to be long, but was now cracked and severed in places/several long gashes across the body/chunks were cut out of the tail/the head had a huge gash/one arm was severed in half/the stomach and back were bleeding/the end of the tail was holding on by pieces of bone only.

It stumbled into the area, then dropping dead with a spear appearing on the back of its head, being pushed straight through its mouth. Green blood oozed out, melting into the ground. The carapace was cut open and the insides spilled out in a bright green mess.

Fizzing into existence, a tall person in armor and odd armor was standing on the corpse, staring at the gobsmacked soldiers and Hunters. Two boxes on its shoulders were aimed at them, several exhaust burns showed it was a weapon of some kind. With a gutteral growl, it immediately had two long swords in each hand.

They noticed that the hands were scaly, the skin color was silver and it didn't have a human shape. Penny was unfazed, but her blades were in ready positions, although several were melted to blunt stumps.

Cocking its head to the side, it lost interest in the group. It walked to the remaining arm, cutting off a long black finger with a wickedly sharp knife. Walking to the group, it ignored the raised rifles, simply aiming its shoulder cannons at each soldier and Hunter. Reaching Ruby it handed her the big black finger.

The group was appalled, but an annoyed growl from its throat made Ruby hesitantly reach forward and taking the finger, noticing that the creature managed to tie it with a sturdy thread in a form of a necklace. Taking another finger, this one more of a stump, it pointed the smoking end at her cheek, getting glares from the huge group as they misread the action.

Ignoring them, it pointed to a symbol on its mask, two curved lines in a T shape on the forehead, then pointing to her. Ruby shakily nodded, not wanting to piss it off. With gentleness, it placed the searing end on her cheek, carefully carving the T on her cheek, making her wince but she dealt with it. Done, it threw the scaly finger to the ground and nodded with respect to the small girl.

Before it could leave, a giant man, a stern ooman, and a gray haired ooman intercepted. Growling in annoyance, the woman seemed to hesitate, but the males didn't budge. Aiming the two cannons at the males, Ja'aan fingered the hilt of his whip.

"Listen here, you charged in here, killed those _things,_ marked a child, and now you leave? That's cowardice if I've ever seen it." The creature growled with extreme pain promising in its tone at Ironwood, actually making the big man regret what he said as both cannons were trained on him, not even registering the other armed and dangerous people there as it re-drew its swords and stood at his height, staring him down from behind its mask.

"Let's not be rash. Can you please remove your mask? We can all be civil here." The gray haired man interrupted calmly. It nodded slowly, withdrawing its cannons, and sheathing its swords. Delicately removing the air tubes on its mask, hisses of air came from the tubes, then it carefully popped off the mask, an exhaust of air leaving it. Everyone drew in a breath as it lowered the mask, exposing two mandibles on the lower jaw, big, slitted blue eyes, thin lips and sharp teeth, several scars and the same T mark on its forehead that it put on Ruby, it growled lowly, glaring daggers at the oomans.

Ozpin pulled out papers out of nowhere, holding them in front of him. "How would you like to join my academy Yautja?" Everyone was shocked, Ja'aan was happy that someone recognized his race. His ancestors _did_ help them form their societies and start their lives.

Taking the papers, it growled in annoyance at the fancy writing, activating cannon and blasting the stack of papers into ash. Everyone got into stances warily, but relaxed a bit as its gaze held no heat. "I...will...join you...'Academy'." Glynda was about ready to faint, Ironwood chuckled nervously, sweating as the Yautja Hunter glared at him again, obviously not liking him.

"This will be an interesting four years."

* * *

 **So~ How'd I do? Should I do a pairing? If so, with who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Cherry here! Wanted to tell you guys that I love that you like this story, I honestly have never written something about Predators and love that you all like it! Keep telling me about the pairings if you want them!**

* * *

The fly back was awkward and, to be honest, terrifying. Having a born killing machine eye each exit and tense with the shoulder cannons rotating between each pair of eyes that looked at him funny, it wasn't easy to relax for the five hour flight.

Finally, they landed the Bullhead at Beacon, and not a moment to soon either. Ja'aan was getting restless and was the first off of the ship.

"Why..don't you oomans walk? It would help exponentially." Saying the last part in his native language, the Scribe (human soldier) was writing everything down faster than light. And why wouldn't he? It isn't everyday that an alien lands on Remnant. What made them all so nervous was the emotionless expression on the mask that never left its face.

"Um..? We wouldn't be able to. Human bodies can't go that far, especially with all the enemies and Grimm in the area." The Predator only shook its head in disapproval at their lack of bravery. "My kind would have found that easy. Our Hunts are harder than going such a distance." Hearing about the easiness and serious tone Ja'aan had, it only made the others feel inferior.

The Scribe was pretty much having an orgasm at the amount of info he managed to put together from that sentence. Ja'aan only cocked his head to the side, clicking in confusion.

Looking at the academy, his posture held no impressiveness at the giant school. Just groaning in disappointment, Ja'aan just walked with the uneasy group. Unsurprisingly, Penny was unfazed by Ja'aan, just smiling and being allowed to be placed on his shoulders. That got some attention. Catching their disbelief, Ja'aan said, "She is acting like most pups back home. I feel a bit at ease with her around." That comforted them, Yang even cooed as Ja'aan resembled a protective guardian to their child. If Ja'aan protectively aiming his shoulder cannons at everyone and held onto her waist possessively meant anything.

Walking down the hallways, Ja'aan growled at each passing student, completely making him the scariest thing in school. Reaching Ozpin's office, the Scribe and three teams filed in after Ja'aan and took their places at each side of the room, Penny was removed reluctantly and placed with her team.

"I would like to talk with you Ja'aan. In private." Inwardly groaning at the walk back, the three teams left the room, silently complaining about leaving the alien *ahem* I mean Predator. He _is_ quite the attention catcher.

As the three teams filed out, they gave one last worrisome glance between the Hunters and the Predator. Glynda and the Scribe were eagerly watching the Predator as it explored the small room, looking over every object it could pick up and looking at them with clicks and moans. They guessed it was awe or some kind of calculation. They found it amusing when it blasted Ozpin's coffee machine when it tried to figure out what it did, and stifling giggles at Ozpin's look of sadness and disapproval.

"Weird box must die." That simple sentence sent the Scribe and Glynda into full blown laughter. Turning the emotionless mask to Ozpin it growled in a sign saying 'well? Get on with it.'. "Alright, you have agreed to join our school, and judging from your predator type nature, I believe what we do will please you."

Moaning in a pleased tone, Ja'aan looked to Glynda, having taken a liking to the interesting ooman. He clicked his mandibles in happiness, apparently taking Glynda more seriously than anyone else. The Scribe wrote down: _"This Predator appears to be more comfortable around Glynda Goodwitch. I believe it was how she showed hesitance and consideration to the creature, or Ja'aan, as it made its first appearance. He seems to like women like Goodwitch, although no actions were sexual or in acts of attraction, simply stating her as the boss and not Ozpin. Maybe women, if there are any, are leaders from where the Predator is from?"_

Smiling, Glynda approved of what Ozpin said, having taken a liking to Ja'aan as well. She didn't approve how Miss Xiao Long was obviously staring at Ja'aan's showing muscles through his net clothing. It was lecherous and non-formal to such an important guest!

For two hours, Ja'aan was placed into the system, and introduced to several videos and texts about human and Faunus history. "Why do oomans not like animal people? They are innocent and adorable." His childish and serious way of saying that sentence made him look like a child who wasn't a given a cookie.

"I do not know Ja'aan. Humans are just naturally bad when it comes to certain things." Ozpin replied sagely. After another hour of small talk, Ja'aan was allowed to leave, where he jumped out of the window and climbed the biggest tree, sitting on the tallest branch.

Opening his wrist computer, he gave a full report to the High Elders, a good hour of talking and growling, and thus being allowed clearance and voted to be a representative for the Yautja race. Searching for the familiar signatures of the bow girl, or his pup as he likes to think, he found her in a small room with seven other signatures. He was confused why she didn't have a ooman heat signature. It was like hers was poorly placed.

Climbing up to the second story window, Ja'aan looked in and saw four more oomans and animal people walk in, the same group with the giant man and weirdly dressed female from the fight. Ja'aan was elated to see the floppy eared brunette. Knocking on the thin glass, he was confused as to why their hearts sped up and they seemed afraid.

He was unaware that a shaded and emotionless mask in the middle of the night was considered scary. Especially when it appears out of nowhere in your window. Why did the white haired one scoff in disgust? Why is the blonde girl staring at his stomach and forearms?

The red haired ooman let him in and he clicked gratefully. Climbing in, it turned out his full height was seven feet, the original height was six feet with him bent low in a ready stance. Nora and Penny already accepted him quickly, tackling him in a hug, that surprisingly din't knock him down. Picking both girls up, he held the two in his arms, cradling them like a loving parent. He growled like a protective guardian as Ren tried to pull Nora back.

Ren held up his arms as Nora cuddled into Ja'aan's chest. Penny was held close to his chest as well. Ruby and Pyrrha cooed as Ja'aan had a few clicks of happiness and a fatherly image was seen with Ja'aan and his "pups".

"Hello there. Has anything happened? You were gone quite a while." The animal lady with floppy ears asked. Ja'aan was busy eyeing her ears to answer. Noticing where his gaze was directed to, Velvet blushed and hid behind Yatsu. Ja'aan cooed in sadness, thinking he did something offensive.

Velvet was quick to notice and came out from hiding behind the giant boy. Cautiously, she walked over to Ja'aan, the others holding their breaths and waiting to see what would happen. Slowly, Ja'aan reached out his arm, letting Penny go as his scaly hand began to prod Velvet's ears. Cooing in confusion, the Predator began to lightly stroke and pet her long ears, getting a quick thump on the ground from the bunny girl's leg.

Ja'aan smiled behind his mask, his mandibles clicking. Ja'aan released the now blushing girl as the others let out a breath of relief.

"What is your name Ear lady?" Ja'aan got up to full height, a good seven inches above Yatsu as he performed a polite bow, Yang beginning to drool as his white scales and muscles contracted and flexed with the polite gesture. A corgi pillow had a meeting with Yang's face. A 'eep' caught the groups attention after they stopped chuckling at Ruby beating Yang with a pillow.

Ja'aan had picked up Velvet and placed her in his lap, gently petting her ears and laying her head on his legs. Velvet blushed hard as several clicks of Scroll cameras went off and pictures of Nora and Penny hanging off of his arms, and Velvet on his lap were set as screen savers and the girls watching had a nose bleed.

Cooing, Ja'aan rubbed Velvet's head, chuckling as Velvet turned into a Blood Rose. Letting the poor girl up, Jaune cooed as Velvet was shaking with embarrassment and slight pleasure from the care behind the ear fondling.

Weiss had too admit, it was very adorable. Even if Ja'aan was some scaly creature from space. Who may or may not try not to kill them all. She isn't paranoid. Definitely.

"Hey guys!" The voice of Ruby, who still had a corgi pillow, rang through the group, "With the tournament coming up, we could get Ja'aan to join!" The group nodded, although it was more hesitant than most. Coco acted first, "Look deary, we get that he is a cool, uh, guy, but I'm sure he doesn't know what the tournament is and we need his consent before we sign him up. It isn't for a good amount of time too. Besides, doesn't he need a team?"

The group nodded, Penny, Nora and Ruby visibly deflating.

Ja'aan spoke up. "From what I have gathered from the Silver man, this 'tournament' is a annual battle between different 'kingdoms' and the winners bring honor and pride to the kingdom they belong to."

Everyone was silent and looking at the Predator. "Y-yeah. That's right...er..." Weiss didn't know what to say. Ja'aan looked up, "Silver man told me that one of your teams would let me have a place to rest. Is that true?" His tone wasn't uppity or demanding, simply stating something he thinks is true, albeit kind of weird.

Team RWBY blushed scarlet at the thought of a well built and male alien sleep in their room. Team NPPR **(Penny, remember. I'm going for Team Napalm. Got a better idea for a team name, tell me)** was more level headed, they are co-ed.

Team CFVY was silently laughing, there was absolutely no room for a guest, so Ja'aan couldn't stay with them. "He could stay with us. Penny and Nora like him anyways." Team leader Pyrrha stated, although a light blush graced her face.

Ja'aan nodded, climbing onto Ren's bed and beginning to remove the air tubes in his mask. Everyone watched as Jaune removed his armor, Yang staring at his exposed muscles. The mask was removed with a hiss of air, and Ja'aan's face was revealed, the two mandibles clicking against each other. Taking off the shell on his back, it revealed a very muscular back with scars marking his body that was covered. With the small chest plate now removed, several scars and marks littered the white scales of his body, many faded and most recent. Removing the netting, it was attached to the wrist weapons, those coming off as well.

With the majority of his armor removed, Ja'aan went for the leggings, but was stopped by a glowing red Pyrrha. "W-w-what a-are yo-you doing!?"

Ja'aan was confused. Didn't oomans sleep in the nude too? "Preparing to sleep. Don't you oomans sleep in the nude too?" Ja'aan's confusion was voiced...a~nd Yang was drooling again.

Everyone stammered a no and Ja'aan left his leggings on, simply curling up like a dog and his dreadlocks bouncing a bit.

"Goodnight oomans."

* * *

 **Sorry these chapters for my stories are kind of short, but you wanted chapters and I'm delivering.**


End file.
